warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Crewman
The basic Corpus crewman wields a Dera rifle, and wears a grey welding suit. These Crewmen are weak and easy to kill when encountered in small groups, but in numbers, they can easily bring down a Tenno with combined fire. The Dera weapon used by this crewman is significantly weaker than the Dera available to Tenno. As of Update 11, a new crewman type was added. This crewman wields a Detron shotgun, and wears a grey-white suit. These shotgun-wielders are only encountered in Jupiter Corpus Gas City. They behave similar to standard Crewmen. Tactics *Corpus Crewmen utilize cover, similar to Grineer Lancers. Crewmen also throw plasma grenades. *Though crewman Dera rifles may be weaker than Deras carried by players, they still do more damage than Grineer Lancers' Grakatas. *Crewmen are almost always accompanied by MOAs and other Corpus Proxies. *Unlike Grineer Lancers, Corpus Crewmen tend to fire their weapons continuously, and only sometimes in bursts. *It is recommended that Tenno avoid shooting crewman's heads, as they provide significant protection. All other areas of a crewman's body are unarmored. ** However, by dealing enough damage you can shoot the helmet off Crewmen, therefore giving you and your teammates a better chance for headshot kills. *Crewman can fire their Deras from both barrels, allowing him to shoot players on elevated areas more effectively. *Due to the Corpus's obsession with energy shields, Corpus Crewmen are equipped with powerful shields. damage, damage and/or increased damage is advised to dispatch the Crewman's shields quickly. ** damage can bypass their shields completely and deal direct damage to health. *Dispatch Detron-wielding Crewman before dealing with those who have Deras, as Detrons can do significant damage in close range. Variants *As of Update 11, Crewmen carry Detron shotgun pistols that appear in the Corpus Gas City. They wear bright white suits compared to beige suits that other Crewmen wear. Trivia *Crewmen do not speak in English, suggesting that their helmets (or part of their suit) contain a device that distorts their speech. **Even if the helmets are destroyed. their speech is still distorted. *It is odd that despite the appearance of a Crewman's apparently space-worthy jumpsuit, it provides no protection against vacuum. *Crewman energy shields were added in Update 11. Prior to that they were incredibly fragile in combat. *In Update 11 the headshot multiplier on Crewman's helmet was reduced from 2.0x to 0.1x, (likely due to the introduction of Damage 2.0), making headshots impractical. To compensate for this the ability to shoot off helmets was later added in Update 12. *There is a small texture glitch were a Corpus Crewman will spawn with an orange jumpsuit, similar to Corpus Tech. However, they still have the same stats and weapons of regular Crewmen. **They can be seen during Invasion missions, where they can be seen inside the Grineer ship. They seem to be hiding in the crew quarters. They are also named 'Corpus crewman', while regular versions are named 'Crewman'. Media CBCrewmanFinal.jpg|Crewman in idle. Shotgun Crewman.jpg|A shotgun variant of the Crewman. Corpus_Crewman.jpg|A Corpus Crewman. (Prior to Open Beta) Shotgun Crewman Gun.jpg|A close-up of the laser shotgun that the variants use. CBcorpushel2.png|Wonder what's inside the helmet. CBcorpushel1.png|Inside helmet (rear). CBcorpushel3.png|Inside helmet (front). corpuscrewmancodex.png|Corpus Crewman Codex 2013-11-28_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman Weakness 2013-12-04_00001.jpg 2013-12-07_00001.jpg|Detron Corpus Crewman Weakness (complete) helmetless corpus.PNG|A Corpus Crewman without the helmet. Corpus.JPG|Orange corpus crewman 2014-03-15_00001.jpg|Corpus Crewman texture glitch 2014-03-17_00003.jpg|A lovely couple 2014-03-17_00002.jpg|The texture glitch Category:Enemies Category:Corpus